A New Generation
by StarlightCrystalCat
Summary: Wolfpaw, a newly named apprentice faces struggles. Almost too recently, Wolfpaw finds out about her past from a stranger. Can she keep it a secret? Will they exhile her becuase of her heritage? Find out in WARRIORS: A New Generation.
1. Clan Hierarchy

THUNDERCLAN

Leader:

Morningstar- Light ginger she-cat; Dark amber eyes

Deputy:

Shadear-Dark gray tom with black ears; Green eyes

MedicineCat:

Mintfur-Gray she-cat with a tinge of blue-green fur; Amber-eyes

Apprentice:

Dawnpaw-Light ginger tabby she-cat;Intense green eyes Dawnheart

Warriors:

Shadowspirit-Handsome black tom with unusual white markings on pelt; Striking purple eyes

Sharpfang-Massive tom with large black and white splotches on pelt

Thunderstorm-Gray tom with startling ginger streaks like lightning; amber eyes

Desertstream-Ginger and light brown tabby she-cat

Pinefur-Dark gray with a tinge of dark green tom

Treeleg-Black tom with dark brown legs and white paws

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw-Golden-brown tabby with a wolfish appearance, scar under left eye; Amber eye(right) and emerald eye(left)

Phoenixpaw-Flame colored pelt in sun, otherwise bright yellow; Green eyes

Foxpaw-Dark ginger tom with a red bushy tail, white tip; Greenish-Amber eyes

Queens:

Lightfoot- White she-cat; paws are silver and eyes are yellow

Marshfur- Dark brown she-cat with murky green eyes

Elders:

Crowfoot-Dark gray tom with black paws

Brownfur-Brown tom with amber eyes

Kits:

Snowkit-Fluffy white she-cat with green-amber eyes

Thornkit-Dark brown tom with thorn-sharp claws and fangs

Birdkit-Light gray she-cat with gray-blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Wolfkit scrambled out of the nursery along with her brother. She mewled excitedly, "Oh Foxkit, I can't wait until sunhigh! Can you?" Foxkit shook his head eagerly. He purred, "Come on, let's practice our fighting skills!"

The two kits wrestled in front of the nursery. Foxkit batted the tabby's head. Wolfkit playfully hissed and pounced on the tom's bushy tail.

A pale queen hissed, "Stop that, you two! Thornkit, Icekit, and Birdkit are still several moons away from being an apprentice. They are still small and weak! You're disturbing them."

Foxkit and Wolfkit stopped abruptly. Wolfkit ducked her head and mewed, "Sorry, Lightfoot. We'll go somewhere else."

The white queen's eyes softened as she paused. Then Lightfoot purred more gently, "Why dont' the two of you go wait by the highledge. It is almost sunhigh anyway. I bet you can't wait for your apprentice ceremony." Lightfoot nudged Wolfkit. The tabby squeeked. The two kits ran until they reached the highledge. Foxkit mewed, "When do you think Morningstar is going to call the Clan?"

The golden-brown kit purred, "It's got to be soon!" The two cats waited in silence for what seemed like moons.

Eventually, a light ginger she-cat appeared from the camp entrance. The warrior padded past the kits and leaped onto the highledge.

The cat yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" The ThunderClan cats slunk out of their dens. They sat down near the highledge, waiting for their leader to speak.

Morningstar meowed loudly, " Two of our fine kits, are ready to be apprentices." The ginger she-cat glanced down at Foxkit and Wolfkit.

"Foxkit, from now on, you shall be known as Foxpaw. Shadear, you are ready for another apprentice since Sharpfang is now a fine young warrior. You will be Foxpaw's mentor. You are the finest deputy I've had in the longest while that I've become leader. I expect you to pass down all your skills down to this new apprentice so that he may be an honorable warrior of ThunderClan."

Shadear stepped forward to touch noses with his new apprentice, Foxpaw. A gleam of proud satisfaction showed in the red tom's greenish-amber eyes.

Morningstar called out once again. "Wolfkit, you too, are ready to be made an apprentice." She paused, her eyes expressionless. "Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw. I will be your mentor."

Wolfpaw looked startled. Her _leader_ was to mentor her? The little golden brown tabby suddenly felt her heart throb in excitement. She barely noticed that the Clan was shouting "Foxpaw!" and "Wolfpaw!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wolfpaw blinked the sleep from her eyes. Today was her first day in the apprentices' den! The little tabby stretched out her hind legs and sat up. Wolfpaw glanced at her brother who was snoring quietly beside her. She jabbed a paw into his side and Foxpaw snorted, "Go away!"

His sister kept pestering him; poking and nudging him. Finally, Foxpaw sat straight up and snarled with annoyance, "What do you want?" Wolfpaw flattened her ears sadly and whimpered softly, "Today we're supposed to go around the territory with our mentors. Don't you remember?"

Foxpaw's eyes widened and he whispered sympathetically, "Uh, sorry Wolfpaw." His eyes suddenly brightened and he yipped, "Come on! Let's go wait for them now!" Wolfpaw nodded eagerly.

It was already sunhigh. The two apprentices padded out of the tunnel and waited at the training hollow. Wolfpaw and Foxpaw shared tongues until Morningstar and Shadear appeared. Morningstar purred, "Well, it looks like you two are eager to start exploring. Let's check the borders first."

The four cats trotted into the forest. Foxpaw darted ahead every once in a while, pushing his nose into plants and onto the floor. Morningstar chuckled. She turned towards her apprentice. "What do you smell, Wolfpaw?" The tabby parted her jaws and meowed, "I can smell mouse, rabbit . . . . and something that stinks! And badly, too. I think I'm going to be sick!"

Her mentor replied, "That, my dear, is the smell of badger. Remember it well, for one day, you might defend the Clan from those horrible creatures. Can you tell how long ago it was?"

Wolfpaw concentrated on the rank stench. "About a few days ago? It's not very strong, but not very faint either." Morningstar smiled and praised her apprentice, "Very well done."

Foxpaw scrambled back to the small group of cats and padded alongside his sister. He mewed, "This sure feels great. I can't wait until we learn how to fight and hunt. I want to fight a ShadowClan warrior!" Wolfpaw purred in amusement. The other two warriors were talking softly to each other and Shadear jumped ahead. He yowled over his shoulder, "Morningstar permits me to show you as much as the territory that the day allows. She has some important business to attend to and has to go, so come on! Don't dawdle; we don't want to waste time."

The three cats ran through the undergrowth. Finally, they slowed when they reached the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Shadear growled, "Let's hope ShadowClan isn't going to tresspass on our territory anytime soon."

"What if they already did?" joked Foxpaw under his breath. Wolfpaw grinned. Luckily, his mentor didn't hear the tom's comment.

"You must remember each the Clans' scent. If you don't know the smell of any of those dirty cats, well, then that's your loss. Take a good whiff at that disgusting odor."

All of a sudden, a high-pitched wail sounded through the forest. Wolfpaw gasped, "What was that?" An apprentice came crashing through the undergrowth and skidded to a halt in front of the trio of cats. Alarmed, Shadear hissed urgently, "What is it, Phoenixpaw?" The brilliantly yellow she-cat panted, "Sh-ShadowClan warriors! Th-th-they are attacking the camp! Please come. Quick!" The apprentice then turned tail and dashed into a different direction, perhaps warning another patrol of the raid.

Shadear, Foxpaw, and Wolfpaw raced back to camp as quickly as they could. When they arrived, the clearing was alive with cats and the reek of blood.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wolfpaw gasped in horror. Shadear snarled, "ShadowClan has attacked the camp!" The three cats charged through the undergrowth and flung themselves into the battle.

A dark brown queen with a swollen belly was fighting a gray tom. Wolfpaw admired her bravery and thought that the ThunderClan she-cat needed help. The brown tabby hurtled herself at the ShadowClan warrior. The tom hissed in surprise and tried to shake the apprentice off. Wolfpaw hung onto his back vainly. She dug her sharp claws into his fur and bit down hard as hard as she could on the gray warrior's shoulder. With a mighty shake, the tom flung the little she-cat off and retreated into the forest, spitting on his way out.

The brown queen panted, "Thank you, Wolfpaw. I thought that I would never drive him off!"

Wolfpaw ducked her head and mewed shyly, "You're welcome, Marshfur." She glanced around. Where was Foxpaw? Then she spotted her brother fighting a black she-cat. Wolfpaw raced over to her kin and clawed the warrior's flank. The black she-cat yowled and turned on Wolfpaw. Foxpaw bit down hard on the enemy's hind leg. The ShadowClan warrior hissed and snapped at the red tom with giant rows of teeth. The tip of his ear got torn and he scratched her face. The she-cat howled and decided that she had enough and turned tail and ran out of the camp.

Foxpaw sighed in relief, "Thanks so much, sis! Come on and let's find another warrior to attack together." Wolfpaw nodded. The two apprentices glanced around and spotted an elder crouched beneath a massive black and white warrior. The ThunderClan elder was hissing and clawing at the cat who was more than twice as big as him.

The red tom and brown tabby flew at the warrior. Startled, the huge tom turned around as the two rammed into his hind leg. The elder slashed the black and white tom's flank. The three ThunderClan cats baraged the ShadowClan warrior and finally, he had had enough. The tom snarled and retreated. Wolfpaw mewed with worry, "Are you okay, Crowfoot?" Crowfoot nodded.

A screech erupted from somewhere around the clearing. Wolfpaw and Foxpaw raced as fast as they could towards the sound. They saw their mother lying on the dusty floor, bleeding heavily. Wolfpaw cried in horror. Foxpaw dashed over to his mother and nugded her. The dark ginger tabby whispered, "My children . . . take care of yourselves." Foxpaw yowled in anguish, "Who did this to you, Redstripe? Please tell me!" The tom's mother whispered, "Just. . . don't get. . . into any. . . . trouble. . . ." Her breathing became more and more shallower. Wolfpaw cried, "No! Please don't leave us! Please . . ."

Redstripe's body became eerily still after she heaved a large, shaky breath. The two greiving cats howled mournfully. Wolfpaw suddenly shot up and snarled aggresively, "That is it! I am going to drive out all of these stupid ShadowClan cats!" She charged into battle and Foxpaw leaped after her, tears already starting to stain his fur.

A new patrol of ThunderClan cats yowled their arrival and joined the fray. The fresh cats alarmed the ShadowClan warriors and a single voice screeched, "Retreat! I repeat, retreat!" The beaten warriors raced out with ThunderClan cats giving the unlucky ones warning bites.

After the last of the enemy had disappeared, Wolfpaw and Foxpaw limped over to their mother, Redstripe. They lay down beside her and nuzzled into her fur.

The medicine cat, Mintfur, and her apprentice, Dawnpaw went around, inspecting cats with the severest wounds first. When Mintfur padded over to Wolfpaw and Foxpaw, the gray she-cat with a tinge of green mewed softly, "May I see your wounds? It won't help if the two of you don't get any better." The two cats sat up and let the medicine cat treat their wounds. At last, when every cat had settled for the night, Foxpaw and Wolfpaw stiffly got up. Stiffly, the two apprentices padded over to the apprentices' den and slept heavily in a matter of moments. Dark nightmares swamped their dreams.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sunlight streamed through the den and woke up Wolfpaw. She yawned and sat up. Foxpaw was already awake. He was on his back, staring at nothing. The red tom looked at his sister and murmured, "Awake?" She nodded. Without a word, the two padded out of the den.

Already, warriors, apprentices, and even the elders were helping around the devestated camp. Wolfpaw saw her leader and mentor and trotted over to her. The brown tabby dipped her head respectfully and mewed, "Are we going to train, or will Foxpaw and I help around the camp? Morningstar replied bluntly, "We shall start training today, but not now. While you wait, you can help." More brightly, she added, "ShadowClan won't be bothering us for a while. We gave them a day they won't forget. And by the way, I forgot to mention, you and Foxpaw were wonderful even though that was your first day as apprentices. I'm proud of you both. You two did wonderful. You'll be even better once you two are warriors." Morningstar flicked her tail to dismiss the young she-cat.

Wolfpaw scrambled away and almost collided with Shadear. "Sorry, Shadear!" The large tom hissed in a playful way, "Watch where you're going next time or I'll claw out your fur!" His eyes sparkled with amusement. "Wolfpaw, I assume that Morningstar has told you that you and Foxpaw are going to train today? We are going to practice hunting. The Clan needs to be fed."

The apprentice nodded eagerly. She mewed, "When will we begin?"

"At sunhigh. While then, you two should go around and see what needs to be done. Now off you go!"

Wolfpaw dashed back to Foxpaw and squeeled, "Let's see who needs help. We begin training at sunhigh!" Foxpaw trotted over to the two elders. They were patching up the nursery along with the two queens. Foxpaw asked politely, "Do you guys have anything for us to do?"

Lightfoot purred, "We have things almost as good as new." Brownfur croaked, "Yes, you can see if Mintfur needs any herbs to collect." Wolfpaw dipped her head in respect. "Okay, Brownfur."

Foxpaw and Wolfpaw padded towards the medicine cat's den. They stopped at the entrance and called out in unison, "Mintfur." A small light ginger tabby came crashing out of the den. She collided with Wolfpaw. "Mrrrooow!" Wolfpaw shoved the little cat off of her and jumped up, her fur standing on end. "Dawnpaw, watch where you are going!" The medicine cat apprentice mumbled, "Sorry . . . ." More cheerfully, she added, "What do you want?"

Foxpaw mewed shyly, "Do you and Mintfur need any help?"

Dawnpaw hesitated. Then she muttered more to herself than to her visitors, "Hmm, Mintfur needs me and we _do_ need more herbs. . ." A sly smile stretched across the ginger cat's face. "Will you two go and gather some watermint, dock, and juniper with me?" she asked sweetly.

Wolfpaw was NOT going to go herb collecting! What if they were late for their training?

The tabby opened her mouth to protest, but Foxpaw was faster. "Sure, of course we'll help!" Wolfpaw glared at her brother. "What if we are late for training?" she growled angrily. The red tom shrugged. Wolfpaw snarled, "Well, you can go get them yourself! I'm going to help with the elders and queens!" She stalked away.

Grumbling, Wolfpaw slunk away towards the nursery and bumped into a gray tom. She huffed, "Sorry, Thunderstorm." The ThunderClan warrior glanced curiously at the apprentice. "Where is Foxpaw? I thought you two were helping Mintfur . . . . .?" Wolfpaw hissed bad-temperedly, "No. I'm going to help with the nursery."

"Ah. They could use some help. Brownfur and Crowfoot started to complain of an aching back so they left for the medicine cat's den. Now it's just Lightfoot and Marshfur. " Wolfpaw nodded and dipped her head before she slid off.

Lightfoot panted, "Oh. Hello, Wolfpaw. Are you here to help? We'd really appreciate it." The young tabby nodded. "You can help by fetching us some water; we're about to die of thirst here! Or would you prefer some other task?" Wolfpaw meowed hastily, "Oh no, I can get the water." With that, she scurried off.

Morningflower interrupted Wolfpaw. "Wolfpaw, where is your brother?"

"I think he's going to run an errand for Dawnpaw. Why?"

"You two will begin training now. Have you forgotten that it is already sunhigh?"

Wolfpaw gasped, "It is? I got to go find him!" She dipped her head low and started to rush out of the camp, but then she paused mid-step. "But can I finish getting water to Marshfur and Lightfoot?"

"I'll send Phoenixpaw to do your errand. Now go find Foxpaw." Morningstar swished her tail as Wolfpaw scrambled unelegantly away.


End file.
